By My Side
by hisachan1815
Summary: This is a story about how love melted the ice that concealed the soft heart of a girl who lives in a life full of anger. Okay... Machi x Shalnark! Hehehehe... Hope you like it.R&R pweaseee! Arigatou!


**A/N:**

Hi! Another story! Ummn, if you'll notice it, this story was inspired by "Can't Let Go"; another story of mine. ^_^

This is a story about how love melted the ice that concealed the soft heart of a girl who lives in a life full of anger.

Eeto… The history of the girl is here; her childhood to cut it short was all made up by my mind! Thanks to my plot bunnies and muse! XD Please just read it and I will tell you that, this is as long as my other fanfics too. Got it? XD _**R&amp;R **_Pweasee!

**Disclaimer:**

Hunter X Hunter is not mine…

I am Machi, one of the coldest members of the Genei Ryodan. My life revolves on a routine that was performed daily…

_**Stealing**_

_**Killing**_

_**Stealing**_

_**Killing**_

__I do that to serve danchou and prove my loyalty to the Genei Ryodan. Prove that I am a true member of the Spider.

Everyday, I open my eyes and drape myself with the cold façade I used to show off. I do missions properly, speak to my fellow members plainly and follow Danchou's orders without complaining. That attitude of mine made my fellow members wonder what I really was before I joined the spider and turned myself into heartless assassin.

It is simple, I am just a plain girl that was born in the Meteor City… A girl who grew alone in the dark and dangerous vicinity of that City.

I joined the Spider because I want to feel "Contentment". Maybe, because of this group; I can be satisfied with this life of mine who used to be miserable before. I'm tired of running and escaping the people who tries to take everything from me… I want to experience doing it to them instead. I want to take everything from them as a payment for what people took from me… They killed my family so, I will kill whoever tries to hurt and take the people I treasure away from me…

**Normal Pov**

The members of the Genei Ryodan were all busy in finding the exorcist that can free Danchou from the chains of Kurapika that was pierced in his heart.

They were now divided into pairs: Franklen and Nobunaga, Feitan and Phinks, Kortopi and Benolenov, Kalluto and Shizuku and Machi and Shalnark. Of course, Machi felt uncomfortable because, Shalnark is exactly her opposite.

Another grueling activity was done so of course, they settled up on a place where they can rest and get back the energy they had used that night.

On the morning, she was awoken by the cascading sunlight that came from the window that was left ajar. As her eyes opened; she draped herself with that cold façade again. She stood up and faced her partner in crime Shalnark with that emotionless expression.

Her lips tightly closed, her eyes plainly opened; no signs of anything unlike Shalnark who was wearing that innocent smile on his lips again.

Machi turned her back at him and walked towards the bathroom that left the guy wondering. Thinking the reason why Machi is so cold and heartless.

After she went out wearing new clothes, he turned to Shalnark then, "Shal, let's go." And jumped out of the window so, Shal immediately followed his example.

They both decided to head to a new town and there, they will continue their search. When they are there, they rode a train towards the center of the city.

When they went out of the train, Some random guys tried to corner Machi because the girl is always moving far from Shalnark. _I will kill whoever tries to hurt and take the people I treasure away from me… _She was about to slit their throats when Shalnark suddenly entered the scene.

Instead of hurting those guys, he took their attentions properly then pulled Machi closer to him. His hands tightening on the girl's arm as if he's saying to her to stop and control herself. The guys suddenly faced Shalnark with a mischievous smirk so, the boy just bowed at them as a sign of apology while Machi gave them a glare.

Suddenly, one of them kicked Shalnark's stomach that made him fall on his feet. Machi of course helped Shal then, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright when you're safe Machi..."

The girl suddenly felt a heat that ran up to her cheeks which she first felt in her life. _What is this? _She asked herself as she rolls her eyes and spoke coldly to Shalnark making the blonde chuckle.

"You hurt yourself Shal, why don't you just kill them?"

"*chuckles* Gah… Machi if you just open your eyes you'll know it."

Machi just stood up then faced the guys with his cold and unwelcoming expression. The guy who kicked Shalnark earlier smirked at her then attempted to go near her when suddenly; He felt his hands where broke and shrieked in pain.

Suddenly, his groupmates ran with him with fear in their faces because of what Machi did.

The girl turned to Shalnark and discovered that he is not really hurt. He was dusting himself up when Machi went near him and hit the back of his head. "Baka… stop acting like a child Shal…"

Shalnark smiled innocently again then placed his arms on the girl's shoulder. "I can't help it when you're here…" That was another statement from him that shut up Machi's mind. She just cleared her throat then walked away. "Hey! Won't you ask me why?" Shalnark said with disappointment on his tone.

"I'm not interested Shal… let's go…"

She said bluntly making Shalnark frown but still, he followed her. _Yep, she's really unreadable…_

The day ended so, Shalnark pulled Machi inside a restaurant. "Machi! I'm starving!" the girl blinked then felt her stomach grumble too so, she just nodded then entered the restaurant.

When they settled up on a table, a waitress went near to them and took their orders. She noticed Shalnark's expression when she saw the brown haired waitress and felt a rage coming to her. She took Shalnark's attention by calling his name but the girl still keeps on giving him that seductive looks so, she felt something overpowered his senses and broke the cold wall over her.

"Excuse me…" she said as she stands and went beside Shalnark. "Can you please leave us? You're a waitress here right? Not a prostitute so, stop sending him that seductive looks…" She said making the blonde's eyes widen.

He didn't expect that Machi will do something like that to other people and another thing; this is his first time to see the girl like that. There is something into Machi that he cannot figure out.

"Pardon me miss but we are not into entertaining foul words. Sorry but I want to inform you that-"

"Just go!"

Machi shrieked making the girl gasp and walk quickly away from them. Shalnark blinked in confusion but when he turned to Machi; he saw her eyes were with… anger. A real anger that he didn't see from her even before.

The girl just took her seat again and noticed the eyes of his partner over her so, "what are you looking at?" She said coldly.

Shalnark shook his head then grinned at her. "Why are you bitter Machi?" he asked carelessly and was shocked when the girl answered him with a question. "Shalnark, why do I feel jealous?"

"Huh!?"

That question made Shalnark almost fall from his seat. But still he managed to play coolly in front of Machi. Looks like someone has a little crush on him.

"Shalnark answer me? With what you have done earlier to me on the train station you made me feel this…" 

Shalnark was about to answer when a phone call interrupted them. He took his phone in his pocket then answered it.

With what he did; it is readable that he became gladder when that person called him. Machi's eyes were fixed on him while she felt her heartbeat became faster. "Shizuku! I'll be there!" As he says that his expression changed.

She was astonished when she heard that it was Shizuku so, she frowned then asked Shalnark what happened but then, the guy frowned then just left her.

Machi felt hurt at what the other did. _What? __**Hurt? **__Why… I thought I would not feel this thing when I devoted my life into danchou but now, because of Shal… I felt this again… He just left me hanging in the air and head to… to… to that Shizuku! Why in all the other members of the spider; she is the one who called?! Why am I thinking like this?! Damare!_

After that, the waitress she yelled at came again but she just stood up and left. "Hey miss! You're orders!" The girl yelled but still, Machi ran outside and left the restaurant.

Shalnark arrived at their base and saw Shizuku on a corner; giving him that look which says "come here… I need to tell you something…" And of course, Shalnark felt surprised and just walked at her and asked her what it is.

The girl showed her something that shocked the both of them. "This is her right? Who are they?" he manages to ask.

"That's the reason why I called you… I want you to ask that to her… Maybe this is the time wherein we can all know her. Besides, I know you like her Shal…"

_Nice! A smart answer Shizuku! You guess it right, I like her so much… And I am really curious with her past. I wanna know why she's too cold._ "Haha… Shizuku, you can ask that favor to Fei, Phinks or others. Even you can do that so, why me?" he asked as he acts as if he still naïve to the reason which Shizuku uttered a few seconds ago.

That made Shizuku roll her eyes; she is wondering why Shalnark cannot understand her. "Shal, she'll not answer if we're the one who will do it. Maybe, your cuteness will work on her and I know that you like her so; you can do it well… Please just do that for me! Please!"

Shizuku pleaded at Shalnark that's why the other immediately agreed on her and both of them planned what would they do.

Machi came and her eyes popped wide when the images of Shalnark talking to Shizuku with a close gap. She didn't like the view that's why she hesitated to enter and just sat outside; looking at the now dark sky.

The night breeze carried sweet smell from the nearby park which happens to have a very beautiful garden of flowers. She closed her eyes and just feels the coldness of the wind caress her because of the thought that coldness can feel her lightened because she herself thinks that after everything, she turned into an ice-like person.

Suddenly, someone went beside her that made her open her eyes and act 'normal'. "Oh, Kalluto? Why are you here?" she asked plainly which brought confusion in the other member's mind.

She is the one who stays outside the base and looks frustrated and now, shell gonna ask what is the other doing here. Kalluto sat beside her without permission then cleared his throat. "Maybe I should ask that to you too right Machi?" he said not trying to be baffled by the girl's actions.

Machi was stunned with Kalluto's statement. She was not able to answer it because all of a sudden, she felt her eye heavy and just fell on the boy's lap.

She has no idea that this act was also planned by the two inside. She has no idea that Kalluto's into it.

Her eyes slowly opened; adjusting to the light that it saw. _Where am I? Am I dead? _ She slowly sat and observed the whole place. _This is a garden right? Why am I here?_ She finally got the strength to stand up and walked all over the place. Feeling confused how she ended up in here.

_As I remembered, I am talking to Kalluto earlier. Why am I here? Wait! What is that?! _ She asked when she saw something that really shocked her.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and the table she saw earlier that has something on it was now lit with a single candle. "Wha-what is that?" she ask as she goes near to the table and looked at the thing that stands there. Asking herself if what she is seeing now I true or not.

"Who are those persons Machi?" a voice that is familiar into her ears suddenly spoke that made her shiver. "Shal? What-what is this all about?" she asked; confusion took place in her voice.

Suddenly, someone held her hand; a very cold hand. "Why are you so cold Machi? Can you smile at least once?" Shalnark asked sadly and even though it is dark, he knows that Machi is flabbergasted with what he is doing right now.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and finally, the girl had the chance to see Shalnark. He looks so sad and worried but why? The girl didn't know what she would do because no one ever did this to her before.

"Shalnark? I just don't know how to smile again…"

"Huh? Why?"

"My family died infront of me. They were annihilated by the group of killers and left me alone. I grew in a very rude world that made my eyes open that dream are only dreams and there's no such thing as happiness exist in this sinful world. My life revolved in anger…"

Shalnark was surprised, tears seeped through Machi's innocent face and sobs escaped from her lips. He pulled him towards him and hugged her.

"The last… time I cried… is when I am… seven… The age wherein… they… left me… Shalnark, I swear when I… joined the Genei… Ryodan that… I will kill anyone who tr-tries to… to hurt all of you… I will… not let… my past happens again…"

_That's what made her like this?! Why does a girl like Machi needed to suffer a dark past like that!?I don't want her to cry… I love her so much. _"Machi, we can change everything…" he said as he rubs the back of the girl in circles.

Machi was shocked but still, let Shalnark hug her. She feels alright with him.

"You don't need to bind your heart with coldness… Machi, together; let's make up your future. You and me… We'll build happy memories. I can be your family if you wanted… I don't want to see you like this because it hurts me a lot…"

"Hurts you a lot?"

After asking, she pulled out and gave Shalnark a suspicious stare as she wipes out her tears.

Shalnark shivered and felt stunned. _So, his is the feeling when you start to confess huh? Hehehe… I'm a spider so, I should be brave and besides, my love for her is true. So… I'll do this… _As he thought that, he held Machi's hand and held it tight.

Their eyes were fixed towards each other and both of their heartbeats are fast. Machi feels a that something will happen soon so, she lowered her head to stop their staring game and let Shalnark answer her question which was left hanging in the air. She repeated her question with trembling voice but now, it was quickly answered by Shalnark.

"Because I love you…"

A simple answer but means a lot for the both of them. Machi lifted her head to look into Shalnark, feeling that her body will melt after he heard those words from him. "Shalnark…" she called.

The guy heard that and sent Machi a sincere smile that made her blush red. "Un?" he asked as he lifts the girl's head more by his fingers sweetly. "Shalnark… my heart beats madly now… I feel like I'm going to faint with what you told me. I am very happy but still, I don't know if this is love or just a simple happiness…" she asked innocently confused.

Tears flowed from her eyes again because of the confusion that covers up her mind. The guy just smiled at her then another plainly spoken answer came from his lips. "Machi… If you'll just open your eyes, you'll know it…" and then held the girl's trembling hands slowly.

That statement was said to Machi before but she was too naïve to get it but now… Maybe it's the right time to admit that love really melted the ice that concealed her heart. _Open my eyes… I envy Shizuku, I feel so happy now that he told me that… Does it mean that…I really __**love **__him? Yes I got it now! __** I love Shalnark a lot.**_

"I got it… Shal… I- I-"

"I will accept if you don't… making you feel happy makes me happy too…"

"No, Shalnark. I love you too…"

After those words, Shalnark felt like he will faint anytime now. But, he stopped that feeling and placed his hands on the side of Machi' face and caressed it. He wiped her tears then slowly leaned on her and their lips finally met.

They pulled out and stared at each other, finally, this time, a small smile took place over the girl's lips. "Shal, this is the first time I smiled after those years… I love you…" she embraced the other then closed her eyes; feeling the other's warmth.

Shalnark hugged back too and chuckled. "And this will not be the last time I'll make you smile Machi… I love you more."

Kalluto and Shizuku are standing on a corner; silently watching them. A small smile took place on Kalluto's lips because he felt good because he had the chance to help them whilst Shizuku was full of ears. Crying because of happiness too.

Back to the two, Machi felt contented inside the arms of the person she loved. As well as Shalnark who feels so blissful because finally, he had the chance to have his girl in his arms and shares his love on her.

_Yes… this is true… Anger can fade, dark pasts can be forgotten but love will stay as long as I'm with my Shalnark. We'll make a new story of our lives and I'll make sure that our love won't fade over time or be forgotten because it is the thing that made my eyes open and see the real world beneath the dark past of my life._

**-Owari-**

Okay! Owari minna-san! It is okay? Please _**R&amp;R**_ coz' I need that for inspiration!

Is it a good story or yah know? I wanna know so pweaseeee! _**R&amp;R!**_ I love you guys! Thank you so much! Just pm me if needed.


End file.
